Il Tempo cambia Tutto
by LollyXXFreak
Summary: Troy Bolton il ragazzo d oro di tutta East High,e Gabriella Montez,la ragazza piú popolare di tutta West High,trovano lavoro nello stesso posto.Il problema? Si odiano.Ma che succede se si vedono sotto una nuova luce.I know this is from runninequalslife...
1. Chapter 1

Trama

**Trama**

_Troy Bolton é il „ragazzo d__´oro" di tutta East High. Lui è uno sciupa femmine. Ogni ragazzo vuole essere come lui e ogni ragazza vorrebbe stare con lui._

"Troy, come farai a conquistare quelle lì?", domanda Chad e Troy alza le spalle.

"Io sono Troy Bolton. Che ti aspetti?",rispose Troy mentre sorride a un gruppo di cheerleaders.

_Gabriella Montez è la ragazza piú popolare di tutta West High._

"È questa la cosa bella di te. Tu sei la persona piú popolare qui perché sei dolce. Non perché sei una Barbie.", esclama Taylor mentre un enorme gruppo di persone salutano felici a Gabriella.

"Io credo che so qual è la cosa giusta da fare" ,dice Gabriella e contraccambia il saluto.

_I loro genitori sono migliori amici, ma loro si odiano._

"Non parlarmi", dice Gabriella.

"Non dirmi cosa fare. Questa è casa mia, se hai un problema allora vai fuori", dice arrabbiato Troy.

"Non è per mia scelta se sono qui" ,dice Gabriella mentre guarda a sua mamma e la Signora Bolton parlare.

_O__ttengono un lavoro allo stesso posto._

"Sono Tay e Gabs!", dice Chad mentre le saluta e loro si avvicinano.

"TU lavori qui?", esclama Gabriella.

"Mi spiace deluderti", risponde Troy con un sorriso.

"Non sono delusa….sono disgustata!.", dice con un ringhio cosa che fa sorridere ancora di piú Troy.

_Tutti i loro Amici vanno d´accordo_

"Allora, ti trattano bene lì alla West High?", domanda Chad mentre mette un braccio attorno a Tay.

"Sì, Chad. Non preoccuparti", dice Gabriella e guarda Troy premere il suo corpo contro una casuale bionda. "E se non fosse così, sicuramente ti batteresti per me".

_Che cosa succede se si vedono sotto un´altra luce._

Gabriella sente le mani di Troy andare sempre più vicine ai suoi fianchi. "Troy….No".

Troy chiude gli occhi "Non dirmi che non senti niente"

"Non posso farlo", sussurra Gabriella.

"Perché No?"

Gabriella fa un passo indietro " Perché sei Tu".

_Saranno in grado di trovare l´Amore?_

Troy spinge Gabriella con forza sul letto e la bacia furiosamente.

"Gabi…mi disp.-"

"Non rovinare tutto", dice Gabriella e si avvicina per ribaciarlo.

_Oppure si allontaneranno?_

"Non toccarmi, non guardarmi non pensarmi neanche", urla Gabriella mentre cammina al bordo piscina." Non posso credere che ho pensato che avresti fatto una cosa carina per me"

"Spiacente se non sono perfetto come te", grida Troy arrabbiato.

"Se credi che io sia perfetta allora non sai proprio niente di me.", urla Gabriella.

"So molto più di chiunque altro qui!", dice Troy e Gabriella lo guarda.

_Sapranno trovare la loro Estate romantica?_

"Sai cosa? Credo che tu abbia paura", grida Troy mentre Gabriella camminava verso la porta.

"Perché dovrei aver paura?", lei domanda mentre rimane piazzata lì al suo posto.

"Tu hai paura perché per la prima volta mi desideri tanto quanto, ti desidero io", grida Troy e la fa girare.

"Vai all´inferno!", grida Gabriella.

"Solo se vieni con me", dice dolcemente, la spinge contro un muro e la bacia.

**Author's Note:**** I know this is from ****runninequalslife****, but I wanted to translate because nobody writes here in Italian. So hope you're not mad…..!!**

**Should I continue**** and translate the whole Story? Say something if you guys want it…!! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Estate. Se qualcuno deciderebbe di guardare questa parola nel dizionario troverebbero "la stagione tra primavera e autunno". Se invece domanderemmo a qualcuno che deve andare in un luogo inutile, la definizione sarebbe lontana dalla verità. L´estate è la liberta dai compiti, fastidiosi insegnanti, stupidi test che erano inutili e sprecare il tempo in detenzione. L´estate è il tempo adatto per andare alle feste tutte le sere, dormire tutto il giorno e fare qualsiasi cosa tranne pensare alla scuola. Tre mesi di pura libertà e trascorrere tutto il tempo con persone che ti piacciono. L´estate è praticamente il sogno di tutti i liceali. Vi era una sola cosa negativa su l'estate, ed è che la si deve aspettare.

Un paio di occhi blu cristallo fissano continuamente l´orologio attaccato al muro mentre guarda la seconda lancetta muoversi. Il personaggio sospira e impazientemente scorre la sua mano attraverso i suoi capelli castani. Gli occhi blu si spostano verso il basso mentre si fa comodamente spazio nella sedia. Cinque minuti Bolton, hai ancora cinque minuti´ Egli guarda per trovare quattro ragazze osservarlo dall'altra parte della stanza. Lui gli sorride e gli fa un occhiolino e le guarda mentre tutte e quattro arrossiscono. Se qualcuno domanderebbe a un centinaio di persone come descriveresti Troy Bolton in una parola, le ragazze risponderebbero "splendido" e i ragazzi direbbero "impressionante".

Troy regna tutta East High, doveva essere così poiché lui è il capitano della squadra di basket. Ogni ragazzo vorrebbe essere come lui e ogni ragazza vorrebbe stare con lui. Lui riesce anche a domare gli insegnanti, e riuscito sempre a convincerli a posticipare la data di scadenza delle consegne dei compiti. Alcune persone pensano perché suo padre è l´allenatore di basket e l´insegnante di ginnastica. Ma alcuni dicono perché Troy affascina tutti. Lui farebbe quello che vuole e nessuno lo fermerebbe. Gira la testa per vedere il suo migliore amico fissare l´orologio. Chad Danforth e Troy sono come fratelli dalla scuola elementare. Chad si gira verso Troy con una gigantesca acconciatura afro e gli sorride. Entrambi si girano per vedere la loro insegnante Signr. Darbus sicuramente blaterare qualcosa di stupido. Lei è l´unica insegnante che odia Troy, ma forse probabilmente perché lei odia tutti quelli che non fanno parte del Drama Club.

"Questa estate, credo che dovreste espandere la vostra mente facendo qualcosa di creativo ad esempio andare a teatro o in un coro. L'estate è il momento più opportuno per… " si, si, bel tentativo. Troy guarda nuovamente l'orologio per vedere che manca solo un minuto. Egli si guarda rapidamente intorno per trovare tutti fissare l'orologio mentre si aggrappano ai banchi.. Troy guarda rapidamente Chad e gli sorride per poi ritornare nuovamente sull´orologio. Trenta secondi. L´unica cosa che possa pensare adesso Troy e come uscire da questo inferno. Quindici secondi. Troy sorride da orecchio a orecchio. Cinque, quattro, tre, due, uno. Suona la campana.

L'intera classe esplode in acclamazioni e saltano su e giù. Fogli di carta che volano ovunque e Chad corre da Troy per dargli un abbraccio veloce. Sorride e sente una ragazza comune saltargli sulle braccia. Lui la fa girare e poi l´appoggia di nuovo per terra. Altre quattro ragazze si avvinghiano attorno a Troy. Dopo averle abbracciate per un po' Troy, cammina verso la porta, dove c´è Chad che lo aspetta. "Usciamo da qui".

I corridori sono un vero caos. Tutti correvano per abbracciarsi, gridare e alcuni piangevano. Troy e Chad percorrono la strada verso i loro armadietti. "Hey, chiamami qualche volta così usciamo". Dicevano la maggior parte dei ragazzi. Troy sorride a quanta attenzione riceve. Tutte le ragazze, d'altro canto, gridavano "Troy chiamami!" Egli sorride mentre percorre la strada dei corridori sentendosi una celebrità. Finalmente lui e Chad trovano i loro armadietti, che sono uno accanto all'altro, e prendono i loro vestiti per la palestra che sono al suo interno.

"Dio, giuro, la prossima persona che mi chiede di firmare il suo annuario, lo sparo." Una voce femminile rimbomba nelle orecchie di Troy mentre si gira per vedere chi è. In piedi accanto a Chad, c´era una ragazza alta dai capelli biondi con gli occhi marroni che indossa una maglietta stretta rossa e pantaloni oro mentre apre il suo armadietto. Lei prende la sua borsa e guarda a Troy e Chad. "Dio non vedo l'ora di uscire da qui".

"Rilassati Sharpay. E 'finalmente estate."Una voce viene dietro di lei e Troy guarda oltre per vedere Ryan Evans in piedi accanto a sua sorella. Sharpay e Ryan sono i gemelli che fanno parte ad ogni musical. Sharpay è la regina del melodramma mentre Ryan è un po' più mollo. Troy si è sempre chiesto se è strano se tuo fratello gemello sta nello stesso gruppo di amici tuoi, ma lui scuote le spalle su questo. Improvvisamente, qualcuno avvolge il suo braccio attorno alla vita di Troy e lui guarda la ragazza con i capelli corti e castani avvinghiarsi a lui.

"Ciao, bellezza", dice la ragazza mentre Troy le sorride.

"Ciao Courtney." lui dice mentre lei ride scioccamente . Courtney è nella squadra della ragazza pompon ed ha la reputazione di essere la più grande troia di tutta East High. Troy se l´è fatta una volta quest'anno dopo una vittoria di una partita di basket.

"Non hai ancora firmato il mio annuario.",dice mentre lo esce fuori. Troy sorride e afferra il libro e marcatore permanente in mano.

"Quest'anno è stato divertente." lui parla mentre scrive. "…spero di vederti un sacco quest´estate… Troy "

Scrive il suo nome in modo così perfetto che probabilmente avrebbe potuto venderlo su eBay per guadagnarci un bel po' di soldi.

"Oh, non preoccuparti… succederà.", dice Courtney con un sorriso seducente e si appoggia leggermente a lui per baciarlo sulle labbra. "Beh, allora ci vediamo più tardi." dice lei e bacia ancora una volta la sua mascella, prima di andare.

"Amico, se non si desidera prendere un herpes, ti suggerisco di non vederla per niente." , dice Chad disgustato mentre Troy scuote le spalle.

"Gli devi dare ciò che vogliono.", dice Troy in modo arrogante mentre Chad rotola gli occhi.

"Ragazzi è meglio che andate a prepararvi per iniziare la festa dell'estate stasera a casa mia." ,dice Sharpay mentre gioca con i suoi capelli. "Arriverà un DJ da L.A."

E 'proprio vero che sia Sharpay e suo fratello gemello esibiscano il denaro con un fastidio dovuto. Troy sa che il Signor Evans è proprietario di una linea di alberghi, così i gemelli hanno soldi da vendere. Non è che a Troy gli dispiacesse…

"Sì Io vado con Tay.",risponde Chad mentre Troy gemita.

"Uh, no dimenticavo. Io verrò in ritardo. ",egli dice mentre sbatte la testa contro l´armadietto,arrabbiato.

"Perché?", gli chiede Ryan.

"I miei genitori celebrano l'inizio dell'estate con un barbecue questa sera ,con i vostri genitori ma loro non possono venire, ed alcuni vicini di casa, tra cui la Signora Montez e quella cagna di sua figlia.",egli dice e gemita di nuovo. "Dio sono così seccato".

Chad lo guarda in modo arrabbiato. "Ok, in primo luogo, mi spiace, ma i miei genitori sono in ritardo con il lavoro, ed io sto un po' di tempo con Tay, prima di venire. E per la millesima volta, non la chiamare "cagna". Lei è come la mia sorellina quindi rassegnati. Inoltre, è la migliora amica della mia ragazza quindi ti dovrai abituare a lei. "

Troy arrabiato, risponde. "Non mi abituerò a lei. Inoltre, io la conosco da molto di piú di te, quindi non dirmi come devo comportarmi con lei. ",egli dice e poi sospirò. "Non mi rovinerò la giornata per colpa sua. Forza, usciamo da questo cazzo di posto".

Inizia a incamminarsi con Chad, Sharpay e Ryan al suo fianco. Tutti vengono da lui, cercando di fare un batti cinque mentre Troy assorbe tutto. "Troy, vieni alla festa di stasera?" Lui ascolta un sacco di persone chiedere la stessa cosa e tutto quello che fa lui è un cenno e un sorriso. E la sola cosa che potrebbe fare. Riescono a uscir fuori e sentono subito il sole ardente dell´estate colpire i loro corpi. "Ci vediamo stasera ragazzi". Sharpay dice mentre lei e Ryan camminano fino ad arrivare alla limousine. Troy e Chad fanno altri passi fino ad arrivare al parcheggio.

"Così siamo ancora alla caccia di un lavoro domani?" ,chiede Chad e Troy concorda.

"Sì, ma si può fare nel pomeriggio? Non voglio essere visualizzato come un ubriacone",egli dice e Chad ride un po'.

"Stavo pensando la stessa cosa. Ma, pensavo che i tuoi genitori stessono a casa stasera, non diranno niente quando ritornerai alle 2 del mattino ubriaco fradicio? ",chiede Chad mentre Troy scuote le spalle. Entrambi sanno che la mamma di Troy è completamente ignara di ciò che fa Troy, e suo papà non ha mai detto nulla. Probabilmente perché entrambi sono così simili e il papà di Troy tira fuori il suo lato cattivo ogni volta che accada qualcosa di brutto.

"Nah… Vanno via quando se ne vanno i vicini di casa. La Signora Montez si è offerta di rimanere e aiutare a ripulire così non dovrò farlo io. Mi auguro solo che i miei genitori non mi dicano di parlare con tutti, tipo la cagna.",dice Troy mentre Chad gli da un´occhiata sporca e Troy rotoli i suoi occhi.

"Uno di questi giorni prova a dirlo davanti a Taylor e lei e ci spaccherà la testa. Smettila di chiamarla così". , ordina Chad mentre Troy rotoli di nuovo i suoi occhi. Egli guarda oltre per vedere un gruppo di cheerleaders sedute in una delle loro macchine sorridergli mentre lui le cammina davanti. "Comunque, come farai ad avere la casa tutta per te?" , domanda Chad e Troy alza le spalle.

"Io sono Troy Bolton. Che ti aspetti?",rispose Troy mentre sorride a un gruppo di cheerleaders. Mentre le cheerleaders arrossiscono ancora una volta. Egli ritorna a guardare il suo migliore amico che ha uno sguardo disgustato. "Ok, i miei stanno progettando di partire per un mese in Europa. Il loro agente di viaggio ha avuto un´apertura alle 9 di questa sera. Non chiedermi perché così tardi, ma comunque straranno fuori per un po, e poi immagino che gli insegnanti di East e West High faranno una festa per conto loro. La fanno ogni anno per celebrare non avera noi attorno ai piedi per tre mesi. ",dice Troy. Lui sapeva tutto questo dal momento che il papà gli diceva tutto. "Così staranno fuori anche loro".

"Ok", afferma Chad e smisero di camminare vedendo la macchina di Troy una Infiniti G35 Sedan 2007 nera. Gli fu regalata un paio di settimane fa da suo padre, perché lui prese una macchina nuova e migliore. Era parcheggiata accanto a quella di Chad, una Honda Civic rossa. "Dio non posso più parcheggiare accanto a te. Continuo a non capire come tuo padre ti permetta di avere la sua vecchia auto, anche se ha solo un anno."

Troy sorrise di nuovo. "Come ho già detto, sono Troy Bolton".

L'ultima campanella dell'anno scolastico rimbomba in tutte le aule. Improvvisamente, una ragazza salta in aria con il resto della sua classe. Sente il suo fragile corpo essere presa da due braccia forti e la fanno girare. Lei ride, mentre il capitano di basket la rimette giù, e la segue correndo nei corridori. Improvvisamente la ragazza vede un'altra ragazza scura, con capelli marroni che ha raggiungono le spalle. "Siamo fuori!",grida Taylor McCessie e abbraccia la ragazza ermeticamente.

Taylor, il capitano di basket, e la ragazza continuano a saltare su e giù in mezzo al corridoio con tutti gli altri Egli raggiungono un´altro corridoio dove sono i loro armadietti mentre tutti urlavano proprio come negli altri corridoio. "Finalmente, aspettavo questo momento dalle vacanze primaverili ",esclama il capitano il basket mentre la ragazza ride ancora una volta, capendo esattamente quello che voleva dire.

"Bradin, tu aspettavi questo momento dal primo giorno di scuola." ,afferma Taylor e lui scuote le spalle. Bradin Cunningham apre il suo armadietto e prende il suo zaino. Egli ha appena aggiustato i suoi capelli biondi, e guarda giù alla ragazza con i suoi occhi verdi. Egli è ben piazzato, e se lo si guarda, si potrebbe scambiare con Leonardo De Caprio. In altre parole, è meraviglioso ed un sacco di ragazze sono pazze per lui. Egli è il più popolare a West High. E adesso manca solo la ragazza alla sua sinistra, Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella è la ragazza più popolare a West High. Ha capelli lunghi, quasi neri e sempre ricci. Anche lei é piazzata molto bene, probabilmente perché giocava a pallavolo per un anno.

La sua pelle abbronzata la fa luccicare e aveva gli occhi marroni come cioccolato, che tutti amano. Ma non era solo per il suo look che l´hanno resa popolare. A differenza di alcune reginette della scuola, Gabriella è una delle persone più buone che nessuno avrebbe mai incontrato. Lei non approfitta mai di nessuno. Naturalmente, anche lei si arrabbia, e tu speri che non tiri fuori il suo lato peggiore, ma di solito ci vuole tanto per non piacerle.

"Hey Ragazzi.",un ragazzo alto e scuro cammina dietro Taylor mentre tutti gli sorridono. Egli apre il suo lucchetto per prendere la sua roba.

"Hey Zeke." Dicono tutti e tre allo stesso tempo. Zeke Baylor è nella squadra di basket con Bradin. Egli è conosciuto per il suo incredibile salto e tiro e la per la sua sorprendente crèmebrûlée. Zeke potrebbe cucinare anche con gli occhi chiusi e le persone cercherebbero di mangiare lo stesso i suoi piatti.

"Dio, Finalmente l´Estate, sono così felice." ,egli dice mentre tutti gli altri concordano. Gabriella si guarda intorno per vedere che tutti stavano ancora correndo come se avessero appena vinto alla lotteria.

"Non lo siamo tutti?",afferma Taylor e poi sospira. "Andiamo?"

"Hey Bradin." Un gruppo di cheerleaders dice a Bradin mentre lui le sorride come risposta. Gabriella ruota i suoi occhi. Sembra che ogni capitano di basket in tutto il mondo siano gli stessi, sciupa femmine.

Cominciano a fare strada verso la parte anteriore della scuola, fino ad una ragazza che corre incontro a loro. Gabriella l´há riconosciuta, lei è una della squadra di pallavolo della scuola. "Gabriella! Puoi firmare il mio annuario! ", afferma tenendo in mano e il suo libro. Gabriella scrisse rapidamente una frase dicendo com'è orgogliosa di lei e che non vede l´ora di rivederlo il prossimo anno scolastico. Segnó il suo nome accanto a un cuore e gli sorrise.

"Ecco, abbi un'incredibile estate." ,dice Gabriella e vede la ragazza che le dà un rapido abbraccio poi corre indietro dai suoi amici. Gli sorride di nuovo, mentre guarda alla sua migliore amica. "Che c´é? Mi sta simpatica! "

"È questa la cosa bella di te. Tu sei la persona piú popolare qui perché sei dolce. Non perché sei una Barbie.", esclama Taylor mentre un enorme gruppo di persone salutano felici a Gabriella.

"Io credo che so qual è la cosa giusta da fare" ,dice Gabriella e contraccambia il saluto.

"Che siamo carine Montez!" Lei sente qualcuno gridare mentre lei ride un po '. "Chiamami questa estate, se desideri divertirti".

"E 'anche un aiuto che qui la meta dei ragazzi vogliano farti .", dice Bradin mentre Gabriella gli colpisce un braccio. "Ow! Lo sai che è vero! "

Gabriella sospira, non dicendo niente. Era vero, la maggior parte dei ragazzi le ha chiesto almeno una volta di uscire insieme oppure di dormire insieme. Lei non è una facile da fare, forse è questo il motivo se tutti la desiderano. "Voi ragazzi, venite questa sera alla festa di Sharpay?" ,chiede Zeke.

"Amico, la tua fidanzata da le feste migliori. Non mancheremo certo questa.", dice Bradin mentre Zeke sorride felicemente. Sharpay Evans e Zeke stanno insieme da circa 2 settimane e Gabriella sa che sono adorabili. Tutti nella "comitiva" sapevano che prima o poi succedesse e così hanno iniziato a fare delle scommesse, quando finalmente si decideranno a fare il primo passo.

"Sì. Chad mi porta questa sera.",afferma Taylor sorridente. Gabriella sorride altrettanto. Gabriella conosce Chad Danforth da quando si è trasferita da Albiquerique alla quinta elementare. Con lui, è andata anche alla Scuola Media, ma poi Gabriella ha deciso di andare a West High, invece di East High, dove era destinata. Ma questa è un´altra storia. Aveva poi incontrato Taylor l´anno delle matricole e dal quel momento sono diventate inseparabili. Lo stesso anno aveva fatto incontrare Taylor e Chad, e adesso stanno insieme da un anno lo scorso Novembre. Chad é come un fratello per Gabriella. "Scusa se mi voleva dare un passaggio, lo so che odio andare da sola…"

Gabriella scuote la testa. "Non preoccuparti, in ogni caso verrò in ritardo"

"Perché?" ,chiede Bradin e Gabriella gemita.

"Il Signor e la Signora Bolton ci hanno invitato a questo Barbecue. Mi mamma mi costringe ad andare, anche se amo il Signor e la Signora Bolton come dei secondi genitori, è di quel loro figlio,capitano di basket, che sono preoccupata … ",dice Gabriella e guarda a Taylor che rotoli i suoi occhi.

" Brie, lui non è cosi male". Dicono Taylor e Zeke allo stesso tempo mentre Bradin rotoli i suoi occhi. Camminano fuori per raggiungere un parcheggio che è accanto alla scuola. È molto simile a quello di East High, probabilmente perché sono stati entrambi costruiti allo stesso tempo. L'unica differenza era che West High aveva un gigante "W" color blu e oro, mentre East High aveva una gigante "E" color rosso e bianco. West High ,ad esempio, non aveva la fontana come l´aveva East High.

East e West non erano le solite scuole superiori , e Gabriella questo lo sapeva. Nella maggior parte dei distretti scolastici, la scuola che è dall´altro lato della città, è di solita la tua scuola rivale. Si competono nello sport e non cercano di attraversare il territorio nemico. Ma Albuquerque East e West High non si considerano così. In realtà, la maggior parte delle persone, nelle manifestazioni sportive, si mischiano tra loro, si siedono tutti insieme anche quando giocano contro. Vanno alle stesse feste e escono addirittura insieme. In realtà, Il cerchio stretto di amici di Gabriella include persone della East High. E lei ama questa cosa ad eccezione di una persona che va all'East High. Potrebbe fare benissimo senza di LUI.

"Gabriella svegliati!" ,dice Bradin che le mette una mano davanti alla faccia per farla svegliare dl trance. Gabriella gli sorride e si accorge che era arrivata già alla macchina. Dopo aver scosso la testa per cancellare i suoi pensieri, si fa strada verso la sua Acura RSX 2006 bianca e guarda Bradin che apre la porta della sua carissima auto blu mentre la saluta. "A stasera Brie! Chiamami se il bastardo ti da fastidio così vengo e gli spacco il culo. ",afferma Bradin che insieme a Zeke si mettono in macchina e si allontanano. Taylor va accanto a Gabriella per un momento.

"Dai, Tu lo sai che lui non è così male." ,dice Taylor mentre Gabriella la guarda.

"Sei cieca? Non vedi come si comporta? " ,chiede Gabriella e Taylor rotoli i suoi occhi.

"Sì, lo stesso modo che si comporta Bradin, e tu ci sei uscita insieme!" Gabriella guarda Taylor sapendo che lei aveva ragione. All'inizio della Scuola Superiore, sono usciti insieme per almeno due mesi, ma poi Gabriella lo lasciò perché non gli piaceva il modo in cui lui si comportava. Uscí con lui solo per un motivo che non avrebbe mai detto in pubblico Ancora oggi, lei ha l´impressione che lui prova ancora qualcosa per lei,ma non metterebbe mai la loro amicizia per chiederglielo. Non che lei lo ama, lo considero uno dei suoi migliori amici.

"Lui non è uguale!" , dice Gabriella, sapendo che questo è una buigia. In realtà, loro due sono quasi identici. Entrambi sono capitani di basket, sono stati entrambi sciupa femmine nelle rispettive scuole e si odiano a vicenda. L'unica vera differenza è che Troy Bolton aveva sia East e West High nel palmo della sua mano, e Bradin rimane sempre il secondo su tutto. E Gabriella sa che questo lo manda fuori di testa.

"In ogni caso. Cercate solo di non ammazzarvi? ", dice Taylor e Gabriella rotoli gli occhi.

"Non ti prometto niente." ,dice Gabriella mentre Taylor sospira.

"A stasera Brie." ,dice Taylor mentre Gabriella finalmente va nella sua auto, pensando solo una cosa.

Quanto odia Troy Bolton.

**Author's Note: ****Finally the first chapter is out, I wasn´t sure if I should continue this, but then ****gemelle4ever**** said that i should……so I hope you like it…..!!**

**Thanks ****gemelle4ever****…….Grazie mille……Sei Mitica….!!**

**Review please….??**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella sospirò arrabbiata mentre continua a camminare sul marciapiede con sua madre. Incrociò le braccia per vedere se questo poteva cambiare la situazione, ma era inutile. Ancora una volta sospira e guarda in basso per vedere com'era vestita. Indossavo un costume verde e nero sotto la sua gonna jeans, una canottiera bianca con delle spalline rosa, per stasera quando sarebbe andata alla festa dopo questo barocco. La sua canottiera mostra perfettamente le sue curve e i suoi capelli erano raccolti ad altezza media. Sapeva che stava bene così, ma non voleva impressionare qualcuno al barbecue. Il piano era di uscire al più presto possibile dalla casa dei Bolton per dirigersi alla festa di Sharpay. Deve solo evitare ogni contatto possibile con Troy Bolton. "Posso andarmene dopo dieci minuti?" ,dice disperata a sua madre mentre continuano a camminare sul marciapiede mentre vedono già delle macchine parcheggiate. Troy e Gabriella vivono a solo cinque case l´uno dall´altro sin da quando Gabriella si è trasferita ad Albuquerque. Molto tempo fa, amava questa idea. Ora, la odia.

"No, non puoi." Maria Montez dice e scuote la testa. "Tesoro, Ancora non capisco qual è il problema. Il Signor e la Signora Bolton ti amano come se fossi figlia loro… ", dice Maria e Gabriella improvvisamente sento un senso di colpa nello stomaco.

"Non sono loro. Io amo il Signor e la Signora Bolton. "Gabriella dice mentre Maria sospira e sapendo esattamente cos´era.

"Troy è un bravo ragazzo". Afferma Maria e Gabriella si sente come se dovrebbe vomitare. Troy… Bravo? Cavolo No. Troy è il diavolo, e lei non riusciva a capire perché tutti quanti lo amassero tanto. "Continuo a non capire che cosa è successo tra voi due. Eravate così dei buoni amici. "

"Mamma, le Scuole Superiori sono successe." Ha semplicemente affermato Gabriella, sapendo che non era vero. E ' più complicato delle "Scuole Superiori", ma era qualcosa che Gabriella cercavo di non pensarci molto. Le due Montez si fermano sul portone per vedere qualcuno indicare il segno di "Venite dentro". Maria apre la porta mentre Gabriella aspetta fuori per un momento non volendo entrare nella casa del nemico, prima che sua madre rotola gli occhi a lei.

" Ella vieni!" obbliga Maria mentre Gabriella respira profondamente ed entra nella casa dei Bolton. Lo devo ammettere, è molto carina, ed odora sempre di buono. Questo probabilmente è perché la Signora Bolton è conosciuta per quella che impasta biscotti tutto il tempo. C´erano dei strani rumori altri all'interno della casa mentre le due si facevano strada per ulteriore accesso. Essi raggiungono la cucina, cosa che Gabriella sapeva già, e vedono una donna di altezza media con capelli marrone scuro, voltarsi e sorridergli.

"Maria! Gabriella! "Dice la Signora Bolton per poi raggiungerle. "Sono così contenta che siate riuscite a venire. Dammi, lo prendo io al posto tuo. ",dice e prende il piatto dalle mani di Maria e lo mette su un tavolo. Lei si volta di nuovo e sorride a Gabriella, che sorride smagliante come risposta. "Oh Gabriella. Dio, diventi ogni volta che ti vedo, diventi sempre piú bella. Vieni qui. "Dice e tira Gabriella per un abbraccio. La Signora Bolton é sempre stata come una seconda mamma per Gabriella, anche se lei odia suo figlio con tutta se stessa. Sorride alla Signora Bolton e guarda sia sinistra a destra, e poi cala l´eccitazione. "Mi spiace, ma né Chad e i suoi genitori potevano venire questa sera, mi spiace ci ho provato".

Gabriella annuisce. "Sapevo che non potevano venire, ma grazie lo stesso." Lei sapeva che la Signora Bolton era ben consapevole del fatto che lei e Troy non andavano d´accordo e ha sempre cercato di rendere le cose più confortevoli per Gabriella quando lei e la sua mamma venivano invitate. La Signora Bolton ama suo figlio, ma sapeva come i due la pensassero l´uno dell´altro, e ha cercato sempre di aiutare entrambi.

"Gabs!" Gabriella sente una voce venire da dietro di lei, si gira e sorridere mentre vede un uomo alto con capelli bruni. "Vieni qua!" Coach Bolton dice e Gabriella si sente che viene abbracciata forte. Il Signor Bolton la lascia andare e le sorride per un momento. "E 'così bello vederti."

"Anche tu." Dice Gabriella.

"Allora, come ti tratta West High? Ti abbiamo visto all´ultimo incontro, eri incredibile. "Egli dice e Gabriella sorride smagliante.

"Grazie Jack. West High mi tratta molto meglio adesso che non mi vedrà per tre mesi."scherza Gabrielle mentre Coach Bolton si fa una bella risata. Lei usa i nomi di battesimo con i Bolton….beh eccetto per il giovane Bolton.

"Beh, devo mettere questo sulla griglia …" ,dice Coach Bolton mentre prende un piatto pieno di hamburger. "Ma ti recupero piú tardi." Egli dice e si incammina fuori dalla porta ancora una volta. Gabriella si gira intorno per trovare sua mamma e la Signora Bolton fare quattro chiacchiere con dei vicini di casa Gabriella sospira e si avvia fuori dalla porta dove un secondo fa era uscito il Signor Bolton. Lei si guarda attorno per vedere che almeno cinquanta persone erano già lì.

Sul della griglia, c´erano un sacco di uomini parlare con il Signor Bolton probabilmente di Sport. La terrazza aveva un lungo e gigante tavolo che sopportava bevande e spuntini, e Gabriella cifrò che anche lì avrebbero messo il cibo. Proprio accanto alla terrazza c´era un solo tavolo con un ombrellone sopra, un gruppo di donne mezza età probabilmente lamentarsi dei loro figli o dei loro mariti o qualcosa simile. Al centro del cantiere è stato messo un campo per la pallavolo. Un paio di bambini saltavano felicemente attorno alla rete, probabilmente non notando che alcuni genitori e ragazzi di mezza età aspettassero di iniziare una partita. Proprio di fronte c´era un gruppo di tre ragazze che Gabriella sapeva che vivevano giù per la strada e che andavano alla Scuola Media. Gabriella sapeva che queste tre, andando alle Scuole Superiori, si sarebbero trasformate in delle piccole cagne, ma sapeva anche che tutte e tre la adorano.

E per finire Gabriella sente in distanza una specie di musica, un rimbombo, thump thump. I suoi occhi lasciano le ragazze per guardare un grande campo da basket, nell´angolo del cantiere. Una singola persona c´era lì fuori, senza maglietta e Gabriella sente i suoi occhi stringersi. Deve ricordarsi di stare lontano da quell´angolo il più possibile perché conoscendo Troy; non lo lascerà fino a quando non sarà andato alla festa di Sharpay. Lei continua a fissarlo come se cercherebbe di ucciderlo con i suoi occhi quando improvvisamente saltò al suono di "Bre!"

Si gira e immediatamente un sorriso cresce sulla sua faccia. Una ragazza, un po' più alta di lei, con lunghi capelli biondi e occhi blu cristallo, ma non brillanti come Troy, la raggiunge. Gabriella corre velocemente dalla ragazza per dargli un abbraccio stretto. "Cassie! Oh Dio come stai? ", afferma Gabriella e la lascia andare. Cassie Freeman è una cugina di Troy, ed era di un anno piú grande di Gabriella e Troy. Era giá in alto alla West High quando Gabriella era una matricola. Essi sono diventate veramente buone amiche quando Gabriella era una matricola, forse perché entrambi giocavano insieme a pallavolo. Ma come la maggior parte della famiglia Bolton, lei è anche una star nel basket.

"Bene. USC a preso a calci il mi mio sedere. Ma apparte questo ..… "dice con un sorriso. Gabriella ride. "Come stai?".

Gabriella scuote le spalle "Sai sto un po' in giro. Grata di essere fuori dall´inferno. ",dice e Cassie le sorride.

"Benvenuta nel club. Speravo di vederti oggi, ma sapevo tutta la storia con ... ",dice Cassie e fa un cenno dove è a Troy che ha ancora la palla da basket in mano. "Voi ragazzi dovete andare d´accordo adesso, poiché sei qui".

Gabriella rotoli i suoi occhi. "Vado via presto. Sono qui solo per tua zia e tuo zio e perché mia mamma mi costretto a venire. Diciamo che le cose non sono cambiate molto da come le hai lasciate."

Cassie annuisce. Lei, come la maggior parte di tutti quelli che vanno all'East e West High, sanno che Troy e Gabriella si odiano a vicenda. Nessuno sapeva perché. Proprio nessuno. Nemmeno Chad o Taylor. È qualcosa che non si è mai parlato, perché nessuno voleva far seccare né Troy né Gabriella. "Bene. Mi fa piacere che sei qui. Non credo che sarei rimasta in grado di stare con queste cavolo di persone vecchie. "Gabriella ride. Le due ragazze vedono formare una fila attorno al lungo tavolo e questo significa che stanno per servire il mangiare. Gabriella guarda Cassie che sorride. "Mettiamoci in fila".

Le due camminano fino ad arrivare al buffet, dietro a un padre e una bambina che aveva circa cinque anni. Gabriella potrebbe dedurre che stanno aspettando da almeno dieci minuti il loro cibo. "Quanto tempo rimarrai qui?" , chiede Gabriella e Cassie scuote le spalle.

"Tutta l´estate. Ho ottenuto un lavoro presso la Lava Springs Country club. Il posto è di due amici di Troy. ",dice Cassie e Gabriella annuisce.

"Sì, Ryan e Sharpay Evans. Sono un paio dei miei migliori amici. ", lei dice. "Ne sto cercando uno anch´io; Mia mamma mi sta facendo una testa a dirmi che un lavoro estivo farebbe buon occhio in una domanda al college ." , dice Gabriella mentre rotola gli occhi.

"Dovresti applicare lì. So che stanno a corto di personale. "Cassie dice e fa un passo avanti. "In piú ci divertiremo un casino." Gabriella pensa per un momento. Non sarebbe una cattiva idea, lavorare in un country club. Inoltre, uscirebbe sempre con Cassie. Mette questo pensiero da parte per stasera quando vedrà Sharpay e Ryan per chiedere loro a riguardo. Finalmente, essi raggiungono il cibo e Gabriella prende un piccolo piatto. Lei non aveva veramente tanta fame, ma doveva mangiare qualcosa. Si siedono su una panchina accanto a un radiatore e iniziano a mangiare. "… Allora hai un fidanzato? Come state tu e Bradin? "

Gabriella scuote le spalle e rotoli gli occhi. Tutti credevano che lei e Bradin dovrebbero uscire di nuovo insieme. Lui è il re di West High e Gabriella è la regina. Si appartenessero. L'unico problema? A Gabriella non piaceva in quel senso. "Siamo amici. E questo è tutto quello che saremmo. "Dice e da un morso al suo cheeseburger.

"L´ultima volta sapevo che tutti dicevano quando voi due stiate così bene insieme." ,dice Cassie e Gabriella scuote la testa.

"Abbiamo provato la frequentazione. Ma non ha funzionato ". Gabriella dice e sospira. Non capisco perché tutti quanti pensino che siano fatti l´uno per l´altro. Certo, Lui è molto figo, ma semplicemente erano troppo buoni amici. Cassie scuote le spalle e prende un morso del suo hot dog. Il Ketchup sgocciola giù sulla sua maglietta bianca. "Cazzo!", Afferma Cassie mentre Gabriella inizia a ridere. E 'su tutto la sua camicia. "Non ridere, non è divertente!", Afferma Cassie e Gabriella, adesso, ride ancora di piú.

"Sì… lo… è!" Lei riesce a far uscire dalla sua bocca. Cassie la fissa arrabbiata.

"Vado a vedere se riesco a togliere questa macchia." Dice e si alza. "Torno subito". Gabriella la guarda entrare in casa e poi sospira. La sua mente comincia a vagare per l´idea del lavoro. Lei e Taylor volevano iniziare a cercare un lavoro da Lunedì, ma se stasera potrebbe parlare con per trovare un lavoro, sarebbe ancora meglio. Due estati scorse aveva preso un corso di bagnina e probabilmente sarebbe sufficiente rinfrescare un po' la memoria '. Sarebbe perfetto e in un Country Club si guadagna bene, giusto?

Gabriella si sente uscire dai suoi pensieri, ancora una volta e si incammina fino alla fine del ponte per poi girarsi. Un corpo si muove di fronte a lei ed esso passa per raggiungere il refrigerante. Improvvisamente cambia l'atmosfera. Stringe i suoi occhi e si tiene ferma appoggiata al ponte. Il suo corpo si irrigidisce mentre vede questa persona direttamente di fronte a lei. Se possibile, i suoi occhi si socchiudono ancor di più. "Sai…" La persona dice ad alta voce. "Posso sentire i tuoi occhi forare due buchi dietro la mia testa."

Troy si gira e le sorride in modo arrogante. Anche se lei non lo avrebbe mai ammesso di fronte a chiunque altro, Gabriella sa che Troy è il più ragazzo sexy che aveva mai incontrato. Egli indossava una maglietta verde e dei jeans chiari. I suoi capelli erano lisci sulla sua testa e la sua pelle era così abbronzata è quasi come se lui luccicasse. Ma la cosa che Gabriella amava o odiava, erano i suoi occhi. Aveva degli occhi così blu cristallo che non aveva mai visto in tutta la sua vita. Non era un caso che ogni singola ragazza in East e West High voleva lui. Gabriella improvvisamente scuote la testa per uscire dal suo trance. "Bolton".

Egli sorride ancora di più da quando lei lo ha salutato. "Gabi". Gabriella lo fissa quando lui usa questo soprannome per lei, ma lei non lo ha fermato. "Wow, non posso credere sei rimasta così a lungo credevo che te andassi dopo tre minuti."

Gabriella rotoli gli occhi. "Sono sorpresa che non sei al piano di sopra a farti qualche ragazza."

Troy sorride di nuovo e scuote le spalle. "Devo salvarlo per questa sera alla festa." Egli dice mentre Gabriella rotoli i suoi occhi di nuovo.

"Mi fai schifo." Dice e si allontana da lui, mette il suo gomito sul ponte. Lui è un maiale e lei lo sa. Per un secondo, si chiede come qualsiasi ragazza potrebbe mai cader per uno come lui, ma questo è stupido. Troy è veramente sexy e con il suo fascino potrebbe ammaliare chiunque. Chiunque tranne Gabriella.

"Tu m'infastidisci, ma non c'è niente che posso fare su questo c'è?" , chiede lui e abbassa la voce e Gabriella si sente un corpo strofinarsi contro il suo, lei fa un passo al lato per stare a distanza da lui."Allora, che ci fai ancora qui? Cominci a volermi come mi vogliono tutti gli altri? "

"Non parlarmi.", scatta Gabriella al suo commento arrogante.

"Non dirmi cosa fare. È casa mia, e se hai un problema con questo, allora vai fuori. ", dice Troy arrabbiato. Gabriella lo fissa e scuote la testa.

"Comunque non è per mia scelta se sono qui." Dice mentre guarda sua mamma che parla con la Signora Bolton. Lei odia parlare con Troy. Anche se lui è molto amico dei suoi migliori e che avevano la tendenza di uscire insieme quando c´era Gabriella, lei odia lo stesso parlare con lui. In un buono e raro giorno, lui la semplicemente ignorava. Ma, di solito, tutti e due amavano litigarsi a vicenda. E quasi come un gioco, cercano di farsi arrabbiare il piú possibile finché l´altro non scoppia. Ma Gabriella odia ma questo gioco, perché non poteva ricorda almeno una volta che Troy abbia perso. Ma questo è perché Troy Bolton non ha mai perso nulla.

"Sai, esser sempre così scontrosa con me, mi spegne.", dice Troy mentre fa girare la testa per essere dinanzi a lui per poi stringere gli occhi. "Ma poi io sono l´unico a ricevere questo trattamento speciale."

"Brie!" Gabriella sente una voce rimbombare dietro di lei, si gira per trovare Cassie in piedi con un maglione sopra la sua maglietta. Gabriella sospira, fortunatamente Cassie è ritornata così non dovrà più stare con Troy. "Non sono riuscita a far fuori…" Cassie inizia a parlare per poi spostare i suoi occhi su Troy. Lei guarda a Gabriella per poi guardare di nuovo a suo cugino. "Pensavo che avessi detto che non avresti lasciato il campo da basket."

"Infatti, non volevo, ma poi c´era coinvolto il cibo." ,dice Troy e Cassie rotoli gli occhi. Gabriella continua a fissare Troy. Sapeva che lui e Cassie erano stretti, del perché nessuna idea. "E poi mi sono incontrato con Gabi".

"Non chiamarmi così". Gabriella scatta in lui e Troy scuote la testa. Lei gli aveva solo chiesto di non chiamarla così quando c´erano altre persone attorno, perché non voleva che altre persone la soprannominassero così. Ma quando erano tra di loro e si stavano litigando, lei non gli ha mai detto nulla su come chiamarla, da quando avevano dieci anni.

"Tu mi chiami come vuoi tu, e io ti chiamo come voglio io." Egli dice mentre Cassie sospira arrabbiata.

"Ragazzi, possiamo farlo non adesso? Voi ragazzi potrete uccidervi quando uscirete da qui ", Dice Cassie infastidita mentre Gabriella tiene la bocca chiusa, ma continua a fissare Troy. "Parlando di questo, ecco che viene Zio Jack."

Gabriella si gira per vedere che Coach Bolton si fa strada verso loro. Lui le sorride, ma lo ritiene difficile, dato che Troy è accanto a lei. "Ehi ragazzi, vi state godendo la festa?" Tutti e tre annuiscono, anche se Gabriella ha dovuto mordere l´interno della sua guancia per trattenersi a fare dei commenti su di Troy. "Gabs, ho parlato con tua mamma. Ha detto che te ne puoi andare se vuoi ". Gabriella sospira in rilievo. "E Troy, mamma ha detto che Te ne puoi andare anche tu".

Troy e Gabriella condividono uno sguardo e poi Gabriella torna su Cassie. "Dannazione, mi stai lasciando?".

Gabriella annuisce. "Considerati fortunata". Gabriella sente spifferare Troy. Gabriella sente gli stringe gli´occhi. Cassie rotoli gli occhi per poi ritornare Gabriella.

"Fammi sapere per il posto di lavoro. Sarebbe così forte se potessimo lavorare insieme ", dice Cassie mentre Gabriella le e dà un rapido abbraccio.

"Lo farò. E se non lo dovessi ottenerlo, sono sicura che ti vedrò in giro. "Dice Gabriella e riprende la sua borsa che era distesa sulla panchina. "Ciao Cas!"

Cassie saluta a Gabriella, mentre lei si fa strada per arrivare alla porta . Lei ringrazia la Signora e Il Signor Bolton per averla invitata, e poi saluta a sua mamma. Gabriella inizia a camminare sul marciapiede così può andare a casa a prendere la sua macchina. Ella continua a camminare, quando improvvisamente, sente una musica rap rimbombare su tutta la strada. Gabriella si gira per vedere una familiare Infiniti nera frenare e poi abbassare il finestrino. "Cosa diavolo stai facendo?"

Gabriella rotoli gli occhi a Troy. "A te cosa sembra, sto andando a prendere la mia macchina,no?"

Troy incontra i suoi occhi per poi rotolarli. "Ma dai, salta sú ti ci porto io".

Gabriella alza un sopracciglio. "Perché diavolo vorresti darmi un passaggio?"

Le sue dita toccano il volante, irritato. "Perché anche se non ci crederai, anch'io sono in grado di fare una cosa carina ogni tanto." Gabriella solleva ancora una volta le sue sopracciglia e Troy sospira impaziente. "E va bene, non sono mai andato a una festa da solo da … dalle matricole. E lo so che cadrò in basso portandoci te….ma ".

Gabriella ride sarcasticamente. "Preferisco infilarmi due coltelli negli occhi piuttosto che andare in qualsiasi parte con te ." Dice per poi continuare a camminare verso casa sua, lasciando un Troy arrabbiato.

**Author's Note: So the second Chapter is out……I hope to get other ****chapters soon out…**

**And again………****Thanks gemelle4ever………..!!**

**Bye Bye….**


	4. Chapter 4

La sua auto si ferma a un isolato di distanza dalla sua destinazione. Gabriella esce dalla macchina e la chiude. Inizia a camminare lungo il marciapiede, mentre la luna risplende tanto quanto la sua luce. Si gira di lato per vedere gli alberi iniziare a formarsi verso la spiaggia . Questo è per la privacy. Gabriella cammina lungo il vialetto e scende giù la collina che porta dritta su una casa. Probabilmente, la casa è tanto grande tanto quanto la sua, ai lati era circondata da alberi, così nessuno poteva vedere qualcosa. Dietro ciò, però, Gabriella sapeva che lì si trovava la spiaggia. Sente già la musica che fa eco dagli altoparlanti, fa il giro della casa per vedere che un grande baldacchino è stato appeso sulla piscina e una piattaforma dove le persone stanno ballando. Gabriella si guarda intorno per vedere qualcuno di familiare quando sente quattro fischi indirizzati a lei.

"Hey baby! Vieni qua! "

"Sexy… ci prendiamo una camera!"

Gabriella arrossisce mentre cammina intorno alla piscina, superando la pista da ballo mentre percorre la strada. Improvvisamente vede una grande testa afro che poteva riconoscere in mezzo a milioni di persone, corre e gli getta le braccia intorno al collo. Il ragazzo si gira e s'illuminano gli occhi. "GABS!"

Sente il suo corpo essere sollevato da terra e fatto girare un po'. Una risata sfugge dalla sua bocca, quando Chad la posa per terra per dargli un altro abbraccio. "Beh anche per me è bello rivederti". Chad le sorride. Oltre a Taylor, Chad è definitivamente il suo migliore amico. Anche Sharpay si avvicina, ma lei e Chad sono migliori amici già da prima. Beh, questa è una bugia. Troy era il suo migliore amico fino all'estate delle superiori. L'estate che ha cambiato la sua vita.

"Andiamo.", dice Chad e afferra la mano di Taylor. Gabriella può vedere che lui saluta a Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan e Bradin. Camminano di lato, dove si trovavano le bevande, lontane dalla pista da ballo.

"Perché sei così in ritardo? Troy è arrivato quindici minuti fa. ", dice Zeke e gli fa segno, dietro di lui. Gabriella guarda oltre la sua spalla per vedere il profilo di Troy abbracciato a una bionda che indossa una gonna molto corta e un top che in pratica rivela tutto. Gabriella stacca gli occhi da lui e scuote le spalle.

"Ho dovuto prendere la mia macchina, poi ero bloccata dietro un treno." ,dice Gabriella e prende una bevanda, che era sul tavolo dietro di lei .Prende un gran sorso e poi sospira. È bello stare insieme ai suoi amici. A scuola, non è così divertente perché la metà dei suoi amici più cari sono all'East High. "Beh, ragazzi voi si che sapete dare una festa". Gabriella dice ai gemelli Evans mentre lei si guarda intorno per vedere tanta gente sulla pista da ballo e in piscina. Ci dovevano essere almeno un centinaio di persone lì.

"Grazie Brie." ,dice Ryan e Sharpay sorride.

"Lo so, è nel nostro sangue, Credo.", Afferma Sharpay.

"COME SIAMO CALDE MONTEZ!" Gabriella sente qualcuno gridare e sorride al commento. Non è raro che questo succeda, all´inizio era imbarazzata, ma adesso, non le importa più di tanto.

"Allora, ti trattano bene alla West High?", dice Chad e mette il suo braccio intorno a Taylor. Gabriella sorride. Chad si comporta come dovrebbe fare un fratello maggiore.

"Sì, Chad. Non preoccuparti. ", dice Gabriella e guarda oltre per vedere il corpo di Troy strusciarsi contro quella bionda. E 'disgustoso. Sapeva che Troy potrebbe cercarsene di meglio, ma sceglie sempre quelle stupide Barbie. Lei scuote la testa e si concentra su Chad. "E so se loro non lo farebbero, ti batteresti per me".

"Puoi dirlo forte." , dice Chad mentre Gabriella rotoli gli occhi.

"Mi prendo molto cura di lei.",dice Bradin e avvolge un braccio intorno alle spalle di Gabriella. Lei ride un po´ mentre Chad cerca di sforzare un sorriso. Un altro motivo che lei è grata a Chad è che lui era una delle poche persone che non pensano che lei dovesse appartenere a Bradin. Certo, erano amici, ma per qualche ragione, Chad non ha mai voluto che Bradin e Gabriella uscissero insieme. È stato sempre così da quando ha incontrato Bradin in seconda media e lui aveva una cotta per lei.

"Beh, mi fa piacere". Chad dice un po'sarcastico, ma lei sapeva che non era quello che voleva intendere Chad. Chad guarda oltre e rotoli suoi occhi. "Quella è la ragazza numero uno. Io dico che lui se né fará almeno tre ".

Gabriella segue il suo sguardo per vedere Troy e una biondina allontanarsi dalla pista da ballo. Lui le teneva i fianchi mentre indietreggiavano con le labbra sigillate. Lei vede mentre lui cerca per un po' di aprire la porta della casa, per poi aprirla del tutto. Gabriella sapeva che i due erano indirizzati in una delle stanze da letto. Gabriella rotola gli occhi. "Come potete essere amici di un maiale?".

"Oh andiamo Brie", dice Sharpay e avvolge con le sue braccia la vita di Zeke."Lui non è cosí male"

"Non così male? E 'un bastardo! Giuro, egli finirà per diventare dipendente al sesso !", mentre dice questo, Gabriella alza le braccia al cielo per aggiungere un effetto drammatico.

"Lui non dipende dal sesso", dice Chad e rotola gli occhi. " Lo so che tu lo odi, ma è il mio migliore amico, un tempo lo era anche il tuo!", afferma Chad e Gabriella lo fulmina con lo sguardo sapendo che ha ragione. Essa guarda ognuno di loro e direbbe che tutti volevano sapere il perché lei lo odia cosí tanto, ma sono troppo spaventati. Comunque non servirebbe a nulla, non lo avrebbe detto lo stesso.

"Non saprei, non rimarrei sorpreso se lui diventasse un sesso dipendente…" dice Ryan silenziosamente e Gabriella rise. Gabriella sente un gran tonfo di una sostanza molto pesante. Si volta e deve quattro ragazzi seduti con della marijuana in mano.

"Ok muoviamoci", dice Taylor e afferra la mano di Chad. Tutti quanti si dirigono verso la pista da ballo. Taylor,Chad, Sharpay e Zeke iniziarono immediatamente a ballare come non mai. Bradin punta Gabriella con lo sguardo, invece di andargli incontro si dirige verso Ryan solitario. Ryan è molto timido se si tratta di ragazze, e non sa ammaliare come fanno Troy o Bradin. Gabriella si ricorda che lui ha avuto un paio di ragazze, ma non sono durate molto. Le dispiace per lui, è cosí dolce.

" Balla con me ", dice lei e Ryan le sorride come ringraziamento. Alza lo sguardo per vedere Bradin rotolare gli occhi. Beh, non che le importasse molto.

"Chad!". Gabriella sente una voce squillante provenire dalla pista, alza lo sguardo e vede una brunetta con capelli corti avanzare verso Chad. "Dov´è Troy?".

Gabriella guarda Courtney e rotola gli occhi. Entrambi si odiano, probabilmente perché i ragazzi preferiscono Gabriella a lei, ma lei non da neanche la possibilità di avvicinarsi. "Probabilmente in camera da letto." ,egli dice, per un momento Courtney sembra dispiaciuta, poi si volta e sorride.

"Bradin!" dice Courtney e Gabriella vede Bradin mettere le mani sui suoi fianchi e iniziare a ballare. Era il suo turno per rotolare gli occhi. Bradin è come Troy, ha la stessa mania per le ragazze. Lei lo sapeva, ma non le importava più di tanto con Bradin.

Improvvisamente Gabriella si ricorda della discussione avuta con Cassie e si rivolge a Ryan. Sharpay era lì vicino questo facilitava le cose. "Hey ho sentito che il vostro Country Club sta assumendo".

Ryan annuisce e le sorride. "Sì, i miei genitori dicono che hanno bisogno di gente. Perché? "

Gabriella sorride a Ryan e Sharpay che aveva gli occhi puntati su di lei. "Perché io e Tay abbiamo bisogno di un lavoro." Essa dice e Sharpay sorride smagliante.

"Oh mio Dio dovete applicarvi! Sapete Ryan ed io viviamo lì durante l´estate! Oh ragazze dovete assolutamente farlo. Dirò a Fulton di fare un colloquio", dice Sharpay mentre Ryan annuisce.

"Sarebbe fantastico." ,dice Ryan e si rivolge a tutti. "Ognuno di coi dovrebbe. Fateci sapere se vi iscrivete e metteremo una buona parola "

"Grazie mille ragazzi." ,dice Gabriella e sente Taylor gioire.

"Oh mio Dio, non vedo l´ora!", essa dice mentre Gabriella ride. "Adesso non saremmo battute dagli studenti del college! Come lo hai scoperto?"

Gabriella alza le spalle." Ne ho parlato con Cassie Freeman al barbecue. Sai la cugina del coglione?". Tutti quanto le danno un´occhiataccia tipo "tagliala qui", ma a lei non importa. "Comunque, è stata assunta lì".

"Quando potrai parlare con il capo, Shar?", domanda Taylor entusiasta mentre Sharpay sorride.

"Aspettatevi una chiamata domani!" Dice Sharpay felicemente e ritorna a ballare con Zeke. Gabriella si sente sollevare un peso dalle spalle mentre si muove a ritmo con Ryan. Avrebbe avuto un lavoro estivo e tutto sarebbe andato nel verso giusto.

Dopo circa mezz'ora, Gabriella si ritrova contro un altro tizio della East High. Bradin è andata via con una ragazza con la quale ha ballato dopo aver ballato con Courtney, Gabriella pensa che in questo momento lui fossi in una camera da letto con lei. Anche Sharpay e Zeke sono andati via e Ryan è entrato in casa per assicurarsi che nulla fosse rotto. Taylor e Gabriella continuano a guardarsi." Meglio per voi che adesso non mi lasciate sola!"

Taylor e Chad ridono. " No, non ti faremo mai una cosa del genere". Gabriella sorride e si stacca dal tizio con cui sta ballando.

"Andiamo bellezza", lui le sussurra e riporta i suoi fianchi sul suo bacino. Gabriella sente la sua durezza spuntare sul suo didietro, ma si libera di nuovo.

"Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere", dice onestamente e scansa altre due persone per andare a prendere da bere. Gabriella prende un bicchiere rosso e improvvisamente senta una voce provenire dietro di lei, che la fa rabbrividire. " Chad! Taylor!".

Gabriella alza lo sguardo per trovare Troy accanto a lei. Lei lo guarda con disgusto mentre Taylor lo saluto. " Ciao Troy".

Chad alza il sopracciglio e guarda il suo migliore amico. "Che ci fai qua sotto?"

Troy lo guarda confuso per un secondo. "Um… sto qui a parlare con te?"

Se Gabriella non lo odiasse, probabilmente avrebbe riso al suo sarcasmo. Ma si sigilla la bocca. Chad rotola gli occhi. " No cavolo. Intendo dire…non hai portato una ragazza su….45 minuti fa?"

Troy tira fuori il suo cellulare e guarda l´ora. "Uhhh Si".

"Lei dov´é?" , domanda Taylor mentre Troy alza le spalle..

"Di sopra, in camera che dorme nuda." ,egli risponde. Gabriella non si può trattenere. Non le importa se la ragazza è una sgualdrina o no. Gabriella si sentirebbe malissimo se qualunque ragazzo se ne andasse dopo aver fatto sesso. Si gira verso Troy.

"Hai fatto sesso con lei e l´hai lasciata lì sopra da sola?" , grida Gabriella. Troy alza il sopracciglio , sorpreso, che lei effettivamente sta parlato con lui. Lei scuote la testa e sorride in modo arrogante.

"No", lei dice mentre Gabriella lo guarda confusa.

"Ma hai appena detto che era nel letto…" , lei inizia a parlare mentre Troy annuisce.

"Sì."

"… Nuda…" ,lei continua, ancora più confusa.

"Uhhh Si".

"E da sola dopo che sei stato con lei…"

Troy fa finta di pensare per poi annuire. "Sì…"

"Allora come fa lei ad essere da sola sul letto se non avete fatto sesso?", domanda Gabriella esasperate e Troy alza le spalle.

"Io non faccio sesso." ,egli dice semplicemente mentre Gabriella ha le braccia conserte

"Sii, ed io sono Paris Hilton." ,dice sarcasticamente e Troy scuote le spalle e le sorride, sempre in modo arrogante.

"Non lo faccio." Lei alza il sopracciglio. "Davvero, io non faccio sesso. Io scopo ".

"Cosa?"

Troy rialza le spalle. "Io scopo".

Gabriella lo fissa per un momento, non credendo veramente quello che è venuto fuori dalla sua bocca. "È la stessa identica cosa!"

Troy scuote la testa in disaccordo cosa che fa infuriare ancor di piú Gabriella. Ma che diamine sta dicendo? " No, non lo é. Il sesso è intimo. Il sesso si avvicina all´amore. Sesso non é…quello che faccio", egli finisce. "Io scopo. Dentro, fuori e di nuovo dentro. E non voglio che loro pensino che sia qualcosa si di piú, quindi non rimango. Non m'importa delle ragazze che mi faccio….da quanto tempo che non rimango con una dopo aver scopato…Dio neanche me lo ricordo", dice Troy in un tono come una cosa ovvia. Gabriella scuote la testa in stupore.

"Tu". Lei inizia e si ferma. "sei." Un'altra pausa e osserva Troy mentre alza il suo sopracciglio. "UN GOGLIONE!"

Troy alza le spalle." Detto da te lo prendo come un complimento". Gabriella sente il sangue salire al cervello. Non le importa neanche se le ragazze fossero delle merde o no. Quello che ha fatto è sbagliato. Almeno Bradin in qualche modo s´interessa dei sentimenti delle persone con cui dorme.

"Scommetto che non significa nulla per TE!" ,esclama Gabriella e Troy rialza le spalle.

"E 'divertente. Io mi diverto." , egli dice senza mezzi termini e Gabriella sente la sua rabbia crescere ancor di piú.

"Gabriella, se vuole essere un coglione, è un suo problema", dice Chad e mette una mano sulla spalla per farla calmare. Ma Gabriella la toglie. È furiosa. Non riesce a capire come qualcuno possa essere cosí insensibile sui sentimenti delle persone. Gabriella sapeva che la sua reazione era esagerata, ma non smise di essere scocciata.

"Già! …Hey aspetta… "dice Troy, ma dopo essersi accorto dell´offesa di Chad. "Quello che faccio sono affari miei. Non te ne frega un cazzo di me e quindi perché dovresti interessarti delle ragazze che io rimorchio? "

"Perché io ti odierei a morte se tu mi faresti una cosa del genere!", Mentre lei lo dice alza le mani al cielo per dare un effetto drammatico.

"Beh, primo, tu non mi lasceresti mai scoparti, quindi non importa. E secondo. … le ragazze non mi odiano perché ritornano da me sempre per qualcosa di più."

, dice un arrogantissimo Troy, cosa che manda ancor di piú in bestia ringhia rabbiosa.

"Senti, Brie, sappiamo tutti che è sbagliato ok? Ma sono affari suoi quindi continuiamo la festa e a divertirci.", dice Taylor e cerca di dirigerli sulla pista da ballo ma Gabriella rimane al suo posto a fissare Troy. Lei non riesce a capire il motivo della sua arrabbiatura. Forse perché le importa tanto del prossimo.

"Esatto, Gabi". ,egli enfatizza il suo soprannome mentre lei sente la rabbia riprendere il soppravvento.

"Non chiamarmi cosí." ,dice Gabriella a bassa voce. Finalmente Troy si toglie con cavolo di sorrido e restringe gli occhi.

"Io faccio quello che cazzo voglio." Egli dice Gabriella e scuote la testa.

"Sì? Beh, non m´importa. Non chiamarmi 'Gabi' "Gabriella scatta.

Troy fa un passo davanti a lei in modo che lei veda chi è il più e il più forte tra i due. Ma Gabriella non si muove di un millimetro. "Ti ho chiamato sempre Gabi, fin da quando avevamo dieci anni!" ,esclama Troy.

"Ragazzi, andiamo!" ,dice Chad mettendosi in mezzo, ma nessuno di loro si muove. Gabriella strizza gli occhi. Sapeva che lei avrebbe perso, ha sempre perso. Ma non era intenzionata a perdere senza lottare. Non questa volta.

"Che ti è successo Troy?" ,chiede nella sua normale morbida voce. Troy spalanca gli occhi per un momento, sorpreso che lei gli abbia proposto una domanda del genere. Si gratta la parte anteriore del collo, un'abitudine che Gabriella conosceva quando lui era nervoso o quando si trovava in una situazione imbarazzante. Entrambi conoscono la risposta, ma lei sapeva che Troy non l´avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce. Lo farebbe vulnerabile. "Non è cosí che ti comportavi prima." ,dice Gabriella mentre Troy e scuote la testa.

"Sai esattamente cos´è successo." Troy dice a bassa voce e comincia a girarsi. "Ora, se mi vuoi scusare, ho altre ragazze da scopare".

Gabriella lo fissa mentre Troy si avvia verso la pista da ballo. Chad e Taylor guardano Gabriella sotto shock e lei scuote la testa. "Possiamo andare adesso?",dice Chad, probabilmente cercando di interrompere il silenzio imbarazzante che si è creato,Gabriella annuisce, ma continua a fissare la schiena di Troy.

"Come fate a essere suoi amici?", domanda Gabriella mentre Troy strofina il suo corpo con un´altra Barbie. Lui guarda con i suoi occhi penetranti guarda Gabriella , e lei sapeva che l'unico motivo perché lui stava facendo questo era solo per farla scocciare ancora di piú.

"Tu lasci che lui vinca.",dice Chad e continuano a camminare. Gabriella ha visto che ci sono voluti meno di due minuti affinché Troy baciasse l´altra ragazza e prendere i suoi fianchi, esattamente come ha fatto con l´altra ragazza prima, e la trascina verso casa.. Ma questa volta, Gabriella osserva mentre lui cerca di aprire la porta, si separa dalle labbra della bionda per sorridere a Gabriella.

"Vaffanculo!" ,lei sussurra per poi portare la sua mano in alto e alzare il dito medio. L'ultima cosa che vide Gabriella di Troy Bolton quella notte è quel suo trionfale sorriso quando la porta si è chiusa.


End file.
